Peter and His Alpha
by The Emcee
Summary: Peter is finally ready to bond with Harry. He's just…a little nervous about their first time. Naturally, Harry, his ever reliable alpha, casts all his doubts and fears out of his mind and things turn out better than he had imagined.


Title: Peter and His Alpha

Author: The Emcee

Summary: Peter is finally ready to bond with Harry. He's just…a little nervous about their first time. Naturally, Harry, his ever reliable alpha, casts all his doubts and fears out of his mind and things turn out better than he had imagined.

Pairing: Harry/Peter

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or the fandom.

A/N: This is the sequel to Harry and His Omega, obviously. I hope you guys like it as much as the first one. R&R. Enjoy!

**~…~**

**Peter and His Alpha**

**~…~**

Aunt May had told Peter everything he needed – and didn't really want – to know about being an omega the day before he went into his first heat. Being an omega herself, she recognized the signs and whisked him away to the doctor's office before Uncle Ben was off work. On their way, she explained to him what was going on and told Peter things that she said 'doctors never tell you because they don't really know anything about anything'.

What Peter had learned on that car trip that seemed to last far longer than normal was, one, contrary to popular belief, omegas didn't need to be bonded or knotted during their first heat. As long as their alpha was close by, things became manageable and that helped, but it didn't lessen the pain. Two, the first heat was always the worst. Aunt May told him that the first heat was like a girl having every single period she would ever get in a life time all at once. She had said that the first heat was so painful because, in females, it shifted things around inside, move things in position, and a whole bunch of disgusting stuff that Peter, quite frankly, didn't want to hear ever again. In males, it was painful because a male who was destined to become an omega had the reproductive organs stored, dormant, inside somewhere – like he'd remember something when the topic at had was so gross – and were forced into their right position during the first heat.

No wonder he had been in such excruciating pain.

Third, omegas had two pills they could take if they so desired. The first pill lessened the intensity of an omega's heat. An omega taking it still went into heat, but they just didn't feel it as badly as they normally would and that allowed them to go to work and do other things that they normally wouldn't be able to because their heat would be clouding their judgment (and there was that side note Aunt May stuck in there about unbound alphas being incredibly ravenous around unbound omegas and that caused Peter to complain so badly about the mental images he received because of that that she stopped talking about it). And the second pill was the basic birth control pill that enabled an omega to go into heat but without the threat of getting pregnant. Forth, if an omega ever had a miscarriage, they'd never be able to get pregnant again.

Aunt May didn't elaborate any further than that and Peter didn't need her to. He knew that she was speaking from experience on that one and all he could do was grab her hand and squeeze it.

Once they had arrived at the doctor's office, for which Peter was immensely grateful for, and they were seen, the doctor looked him over before explaining why Peter was going into heat at fifteen, a year before he was of age to do so. She told him that only contact with an alpha, his alpha over the duration of many years could cause it, and once she said that, Peter immediately thought of Harry.

Harry had been his best friend since he was five years old. A year older than him and the heir to the Osborn Empire, Harry could have made friends with anyone, could have had anyone for a best friend, yet he chose Peter. He stood up for Peter in front of Flash, in front of everyone, and he has been doing it ever since. Peter knew that day that Harry would be someone very special and dear to him and when he was told why he went into heat an entire year early, he knew that it was fact.

But Peter had been terrified of telling Harry that he was not only an omega but Harry's omega. His parents had up and left him; he had never had any friends aside from Harry; he was poor and obsessed with taking pictures of everything, literally; and he just wasn't in Harry's league. Harry, with his intelligence and good looks and kind personality underneath the hard exterior, deserved so much better than Peter. He could have anyone as his omega, his mate, and yet Peter was it, ordinary, plain old Peter Parker. There was nothing exciting or exquisite about Peter; he was Harry's opposite in that aspect.

He couldn't show his face at school, not when he'd be beside Harry, not when he knew that he would never be good enough for the older boy. So he asked his aunt and uncle if he could stay home. They both agreed and left Peter alone for the day while they went to work. After locking all of the doors and windows, just in case, he then ran upstairs and dove underneath his blanket to hide from the world (aka Harry).

Having already been in heat when he woke up, it just got worse and worse as the morning went on. And then, Peter heard his cell phone go off. A whine had escaped him for he knew who it was. Harry. But he refused to answer it. What was there to say? 'Hey, Harry, I know I'm a poor kid that would have zero chance with you in any other setting, but I'm your omega! Let's have sex'? Yeah, right. He had wanted to die just thinking that.

It was harder for him to keep away when Harry called him though. Peter knew it was him; everything inside of him was screaming at him that his mate was calling him and that he needed to answer. He didn't though and when his phone didn't go off again he was both relieved and incredibly sad and disappointed.

But then, he heard the front door open and Harry's voice rang throughout the house loud and clear and strong. It made Peter whimper and caused his body to loosen up and relax, preparing itself to be taken by his alpha, his mate, even though the very thought scared him to death. That never happened though. Harry, caring more about Peter than the younger boy realized, was willing to wait until he was ready for that. Hearing Harry say that he was willing to wait, knowing that his mate accepted him wholeheartedly, had made Peter's heart swell with joy and love.

And then he fell asleep in Harry's arms. How lame was that?

However, that had been six months ago. It was six months later and Harry was still holding true to what he had said: that he'd wait until Peter was ready to mate. Well, after six months of heats and wanting to tear Harry's clothing off and ride him until the sun rose during every single one of them, Peter was ready. Aside from his body being ready – which it already was since his first heat – he was ready mentally and emotionally.

The past six months had been full of ups and downs, but they had been wonderful. Harry was possessive and over protective, which Aunt May had said would happen since they hadn't bonded yet, but Peter found that he couldn't be annoyed or mad at that. Actually, he kind of liked it; seeing Harry tell Flash or someone else that Peter was his and his alone and that if anyone mad fun of him, he'd yank their tongue out through their teeth with a pair of toe nail clippers, was kind of a turn on. But it wasn't a good thing that Harry kept getting sent to the principal's office over it.

Harry made up for all of the trouble by being incredibly patient and loving. Peter had never known beforehand that Harry was a cuddler and that he loved running his nose up and down Peter's neck (Aunt May told him that was called scenting and Peter didn't even want to know how she knew Harry had done that when he had never told her). And he absolutely loved it when Harry ran his hands all over his body. Not in an I-want-to-have-sex-with-you-NOW kind of way but in a dear-God-I-had-no-idea-you-were-so-beautiful-I-love-you-so-much kind of way. It made Peter fell loved and wanted and desirable.

And that was mostly why he wanted to finally bond with Harry today. Peter was no longer afraid of losing Harry or of Harry finding him disgusting or repulsive. He knew now that Harry loved him even when there was absolutely no sex involved and he made Peter feel like he was the only person on the planet. That was a gift only Harry could have given him so Peter wanted to give him something just a wonderful in return.

Yes, he was still nervous, but he trusted Harry. He knew that Harry would listen if he was asked to stop or that he'd comfort Peter if need be.

So, once again, he was staying home from school, but this time, Harry was on his way here, to his house, instead of to school where Peter wouldn't be. Peter had already told him the night before that he was ready and Harry had made sure that he was serious about it before agreeing to come over today. And he was serious and he was serious about Harry too. Just the thought of being with Harry in every way imaginable sent delicious shivers throughout his body.

And then, he heard the door open and close and footsteps started up the stairs. Peter was nervous, but he was excited and he was ready to become Harry's. He could smell his scent as he approached and his entire body shuddered. An alpha's scent was powerful to begin with, and Harry's was even more spectacular because he was his alpha.

The door to his bedroom opened and Harry stepped inside. He looked just as flustered as Peter felt and his chest was rising and falling. If Harry's scent was powerful, Peter can only imagine what his scent must be doing to his alpha.

"Peter," Harry said softly and Peter couldn't suppress the chills that ran down his spine.

"Harry," was all Peter had to say.

Within two strides, Harry was upon Peter, his lips pressing a passionate, yet tender kiss to his mate's lips. Moaning and withering against his mate, Peter returned the kiss with just as much fervor, wrapping his arms around Harry and pulling him even closer. Together as one, they stumbled backwards until Peter hit the bed and fell onto it.

He scrambled back as Harry climbed onto the bed. Blue eyes looked Peter up and down and then Harry leaned down and kissed him lovingly. Arching up against his alpha's body, Peter ran his fingers through Harry's soft hair, loving how it felt and enjoying the wonderful scent of his shampoo and conditioner. His senses were being overwhelmed by Harry, by his scent, by everything about him. Peter couldn't help but whine like a needy omega (even though he was a needy omega, it was still kind of embarrassing). But Harry was here, he was nuzzling Peter's neck, and his hands were rubbing Peter's sides soothingly.

Peter tugged on Harry's hair gently, pressing his body closer to his alpha's. He needed more than kisses; he needed Harry. Badly. His body was on fire and even the slightly touch threatened to take him over the edge. God, he was hard and he could feel Harry's own arousal pressing against his pajama pants.

"H-Harry," Peter panted softly. Harry lifted his head and gazed at Peter with blue eyes filled with desire and love.

"Is everything okay, Pete?" Harry asked, concern etched on his face. That tugged at Peter's heart strings.

"Y-yeah, Har," he said and blushed, feeling nervous, embarrassed, and incredibly aroused. "Just…too many clothes in the way."

"You're right," Harry said and grinned. He leaned down and kissed Peter's cheek softly. "Relax. Everything's going to be alright."

Before he could even conjure up another thought, Peter's clothes were gone and so were Harry's. They were lying on his bedroom floor, cluttering it even more. He looked at Harry, really _looked_ at him. Damn, he was…perfect. Exactly what Peter thought he'd look like a more. While Harry had always been on the thinner side, his body looked strong and fit. Before, Peter had had no doubt that Harry would be an amazing alpha. Now, his thoughts had been confirmed.

"You're beautiful, Peter," Harry told him before he kissed him.

His kisses were addictive. Peter couldn't stop a moan from escaping him as they kissed. Their bodies rubbed together and he gasped as their erections brushed. It was unlike anything he had ever felt before! Being so close to his alpha was incredible; feeling Harry's body, so hot and hard, pressed against his own was indescribable. But he wanted more, needed more. He needed Harry inside of him, knotting him, claiming him…

Pulling away from Harry's lips, Peter panted, his chest rising and falling with breath. "Please…" he said, his voice almost a whisper.

"Please what?" Harry teased, grinning at him. That only made Peter whine and he rubbed their erections together.

"P-please…take me!" Peter cried out. Harry was so close…so damn close. His scent was so overpowering that it nearly made Peter come.

"All you had to do was ask," Harry said, leaning down to kiss Peter once before he flipped him over.

Gently grabbing Peter's hips, Harry pulled him up so that he was on his knees, his ass bare before him and ready for the taking. Peter couldn't help but shudder in anticipation. He was ready for this, more than ready, and the excitement he felt was intoxicating.

Harry rubbed his bare backside, his touch sending delicious sparks throughout his entire body. Peter moaned when he felt Harry finger his already wet hole, glad, for once, that he was an omega and that they didn't need to worry about lubricant. The moan that escaped him when Harry's finger penetrated him was a sound he never thought he'd be able to make. It felt so good, so addictive!

When another finger was added, Peter thought he was going to lose it. Feeling those fingers inside of him, feeling them stretch him and probe him, was phenomenal. He wasn't going to last much longer. Peter needed Harry inside of him _now_.

"Harry!" Peter gasped as his body naturally rocked back on Harry's fingers. "Just take me! Please!"

Harry's fingers were gone in an instant and were replaced by something bigger, longer, thicker. With one sure thrust, Harry buried himself as deep inside of Peter as he could, causing the omega to gasp out loud at the sudden intrusion. It wasn't unwelcome though; quite the opposite. Finally, at long last, Peter felt complete, whole, as though all of the missing pieces had come together after years apart. And when he heard Harry's own moan, he knew that the feeling was mutual.

Peter mewled when Harry pulled out, but he was soon filled up again. He was loving it, having Harry's cock inside of him, filling him up, making him whole. It was something he never thought he'd experience, yet here he was and here Harry was. Here they were, together. Something else clicked inside of Peter then, something so much more than sexual arousal. It was almost as though he could actually _feel_ what Harry was feeling and he knew that Harry could feel what he was feeling. How he knew that, he didn't know; he just knew it, like he knew how to breathe.

That feeling, coupled with the extreme arousal that had been building up inside of him ever since he heard and smelt Harry enter his house, sent him over the deep end. Peter came on his blanket, moaning Harry's name. His body stiffened and trembled as he did so, but Peter didn't have the chance to come down from his high, had no chance for his penis to soften or lose its hardness. Harry was still fucking him like there was no tomorrow, and that's when Peter felt it: Harry's knot, tying them together, binding them for the rest of their lives as alpha and omega.

Feeling that made his member itch and Peter came again, panting and heaving as he did so, his body slicked with sweat and on fire. A second or two later, Harry came deep inside him, filling Peter with his seed and claiming him as his omega and his alone. Harry continued to thrust until he was spent and then his body stilled for a moment. From behind him, Peter could feel Harry panting, could feel his chest heaving as he breathed, and he smiled before he collapsed onto the bed, unable to hold himself up anymore.

Peter felt so numb, but in a good way, in a way that let him know that everything he and Harry had done had been well worth the effort. Harry was lying on top of him and Peter turned his head so that he could kiss him. He felt Harry smile into the kiss and they kissed again, both of them smiling. His alpha's knot wouldn't diminish for another few minutes, so they were tied together for a little while longer, but Peter didn't mind. Actually, he really, really liked it and he knew that Harry really liked it to.

He could feel it. He could feel what Harry felt, every little thing, and that was how he knew his alpha was happy. More than happy, as a matter of fact. But they were both spent for the time being and neither one was going to leap for joy any time soon, not until they were completely sated.

"That…was…amazing," Harry said after a minute or two. He nuzzled Peter's neck affectionately, placing lazy kisses on his skin. It felt good to be wrapped up in Harry's arms.

"More than…amazing," Peter replied. He looked up at Harry. "Did…you feel it…Harry?"

"Our connection?" Harry asked. "It got…stronger."

"Yeah…it did," Peter said, his breath starting to return to him. "I can feel you…Har."

"Good," Harry said before kissing Peter's lips. "I'm the…only one you're ever…going to feel." The possessive tone in his voice made Peter's cock twitch.

"I like the sound of that," Peter said and kissed his alpha again.

He would be ready to go another round in five minutes, ten tops. And he was glad that he was ready for this; he didn't think he'd be able to live without it, without Harry, anymore.


End file.
